Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a tool used to machine a workpiece, and more particularly, to a multi-axis adjustment apparatus for positioning a tool with respect to the workpiece during the machining or manufacturing process.
Description of Related Art
During a machining or manufacturing process, it may be desirable to adjust the pose or orientation of the tool with respect to a workpiece in order to obtain a finished workpiece. For example, a workpiece such as an aircraft wing structure may be worked upon in a manufacturing facility by automated machines. Further, the aircraft wing structure may include a portion that requires an orifice to be drilled and/or bored therethrough. Traditional manufacturing techniques for large structures, such as aircrafts, marine equipment, and/or other heavy machines usually require fixed monument tools that are incapable of being readily adjusted to machine an orifice that extends along the desired final orientation. Additionally, the orientation of the monument tool must be monitored, analyzed, and/or updated throughout the machining process. Further, some structures and/or workpieces may not fit within the operational envelop of the monument tool. A key element to accurately machining the orifice extending in the final desired orientation is to have a tool that can be adjusted in four degrees of freedom (i.e., vertical displacement (up/down), lateral displacement (left/right), pitch and yaw). Further, the tool should be able to be rigidly attached to or in relation to the workpiece such that boring the orifice through the workpiece from a first position to a second position does not cause the tool to be displaced with respect to the workpiece in regard to the specified orientation or alignment.